


小师娘

by Fifteen_Rabbit



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifteen_Rabbit/pseuds/Fifteen_Rabbit
Summary: 「背德文学」





	小师娘

李鹤东神智根本不清醒，看见谢金过来便呢喃着要他抱。

“师娘知道我是谁吗？”他把人放平躺着，看着对方的眼睛。

“小谢……谢金……”李鹤东将衣服领口扯开一些，大口喘着气。谢金的信香让他很舒服，他很久没有这种被吸引着，想被控制的感觉了。也许也从来没有过。白嫩的手堪堪勾住谢金的，抖得厉害。

谢金盯着小师娘衣领下露出的诱人的肌肤，帮他解开腰间的衣带，一边问“热吗？我帮师娘脱掉些”，一边将人搂起来，任由衣物全部从他肩上滑脱，露出圆而小巧的，白里透着粉红的肩膀。

李鹤东已经忍不住要把手伸进自己裤子里，可是衣服这么一掉，正好箍住了他的手臂，让他抬不起手来。

“你再帮帮师娘……”

撒娇的甜话传到他耳朵里，让他不自觉地咽了一下口水，他没见过这么香艳的场面，手不受控制地摸向自己下身，发现自己早就硬了。

他一手草率抚慰着自己，一手往前伸到李鹤东裤子里，想着替他来一来也可以，都是男人嘛，也没什么大不了的。

没想到那人推着他的手顺着会阴再往后探去，湿漉漉的穴口让谢金明白这个小师娘想要的到底是什么了。

他大着胆子把自己的裤子拽下来脱掉，这毕竟是在师父卧房里，师父的床。如果老头子提前回来撞见了，他得被逐出师门不可。

李鹤东显然没顾及这些，他主动拉下裤子和亵裤，膝盖互相磨蹭着却完全得不到慰藉。

“嗯……来呀……”他盯着他看。

谢金觉得自己要是不做都不像是个人。

他没什么经验，光是把自己的玩意儿塞到小师娘身体里就弄得满头大汗。

李鹤东太他妈紧了，以至于他怀疑老头子根本就没和李鹤东睡过，是吧，要不这小师娘怎么那么欲求不满呢。

李鹤东在他才开始动的时候就叫出了声，两三声“啊”更让谢金起劲了。

“老头子也会这么肏你吗？嗯？”

对方用力摇头。

想想也是，就师父那个岁数和身体，哪里比得上谢金这样的大小伙子。

他做到情动处将李鹤东整个人翻了过来，按着腰逼迫他把屁股抬起来，看着自己的器物在那两团白花花的软肉之间进出，再想到身下的人是平日里温润可人的小师娘，怎么想怎么觉得像是自己的美好春梦。他也不是没梦到过李鹤东，只是梦里的李鹤东完全比不得现在床上这个诱人。

他用力顶撞着，开口问道“那师娘对别的师弟也这样吗？”

李鹤东回头看向他，眼眶和脸蛋都湿湿的，他没明白谢金话里的意思。

“你对师父别的徒弟也是这样的吗？你会让他们在这张床上肏你，任他们压着你，为所欲为，然后也射在他们手里吗？”

他把手抬近给李鹤东看，有种把那黏糊糊的东西涂在李鹤东丰满嘴唇上的冲动。可是他舍不得，也不敢。

他拿手背替李鹤东抹去脸上的泪痕，轻轻地吻了一下脸颊－－他甚至不敢吻上那封漂亮的嘴唇，不管怎样，那是他的长辈。

李鹤东摇了摇头，侧过身让谢金躺下，手指灵活地揉动着对方下体的头部，让谢金射在了他腿间。

发情热过去得很快。

李鹤东起身把裤子拉好，把滑下去的衣服拎起来重新穿戴整齐，替谢金将束在床两边的幔子放下来，转身走开。


End file.
